<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Okay Now Little Brother by 1__Dot___1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536155">It’s Okay Now Little Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1__Dot___1/pseuds/1__Dot___1'>1__Dot___1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big brother Dream, Dream is more than a bit not good, GOD I HATE UPDATING, I gave the child Stockholm Syndrome, Insane Dream, Kidnapping, Let me know in the comments., No Beta We Die Like L'Manbergians, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC Dream, Overprotective Dream, Platonic Cuddling, Schlatt is Sober...., Slight Swearing (It is Tommy), Sorta Real Life Minecraft AU, Still no beta we die like Wilbur, Stockholm Syndrome, This is why my other work is taking so long, Tommy is a stubborn boy, Younger Sibling TommyInnit, i still don't know how to tag, probably lots of typos, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1__Dot___1/pseuds/1__Dot___1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over Protective Dream want's to protect Tommy from the wars on the server, but that means he must be removed from the server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), NONE YOU NASTYS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1051</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489436">ooh look angst prompt wow</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you asked Tommy why he was in the Dream SMP land today, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He’d say he was bored, and didn’t want to be trapped in the cold, damp hole in the ground known as Pogtopia with his actually insane brother Wibur and uncaring brother Techno. Sure, Quackity and Niki had joined and that made it a bit more bearable, but that didn’t mean that he felt safe.</p><p>But in all honesty, something just told him that something was gonna happen. He felt the need to be in the place he once called home. He missed this place sometimes, even if L'manburg was his REAL home.</p><p>He was sitting on the bridge, the one that he and Dream had their duel on. He wasn’t listening to one of THE disks though. He instead was listening to Chirp. He knew that there was nothing around him to look at, but he was staring into the distance, dissociating.</p><p>He heard something walking closer to him. He looked to the right. He saw Dream, standing with a bow in hand with his friends behind him...and Eret. He wished he could forgive Eret for what he did. For leading his friends and family into a trap. A literal grave big enough for everyone in L’manberg.</p><p>He blinked, and where the hallucination of Dream was, stood the actual Dream. He flinched back when he saw the sword in Dream’s hand. The admin put his sword on his back and sat next to him on the bridge, around 6 feet apart.</p><p>	“Hey Tomathy,” he said with a chuckle. Tommy couldn’t believe him. How dare he have the audacity to call him that after everything they’ve been through. Tommy made a move to stand, but Dream reached out and grabbed his wrist. Tommy froze. </p><p>	“Don’t leave…please...”</p><p>Tommy had never seen Dream like this. Even with the mask covering his entire face, Tommy could tell he was worried, distraught even. He sat closer to Dream, looking into the small pond beneath them.</p><p>	“Do you remember before the wars? When you and I were closer? I remember that I considered you my little brother, you and Tubbo…..but I always thought we were closer.”</p><p>Tommy thought for a second, and nodded. He missed Dream, he really did. He missed the days where they’d joke, he missed building the Holy Land with him. He missed when there was no war between them. He was so happy when Dream was on his side, when they fought together with Techno against Sapnap, Antfrost, Bad, Skeppy and Punz at the Battle of The Lake.</p><p>	“Yeah….I remember.”</p><p>Dream looked at Tommy, sighed and put a familiar disk on the jukebox. The sound of Mellohi filled the area around them. Tommy let out a staggered breath…..was this the real one? Or was Dream just messing with him.</p><p>	“You can have it back if you want. It’s the real one...just...meet me back here tomorrow okay? I want to put these wars we’ve had aside. I want us to go back to being close. I want my little brother back you know?”</p><p>Tommy looked up towards the sky. He sighed, smiling a bit before grabbing the disk, relishing in the feel of one of his prised possessions. He looked down at his reflection in the shiny black vinyl.</p><p>”It’ll take time-” he said, walking toward Manburg, and in turn, towards Pogtopia. He turned and waved to his friend “-but I’ll see you here tomorrow Dream.”</p><p>	He could almost feel the smile on Dreams face as he walked away.</p><p>                       ~~~~~~</p><p>For two weeks, Tommy and Dream met in various locations. They met on the bridge twice before seeing Punz and deciding to meet where less people would see. Then they met in the community house before almost being caught by Sam and Tubbo. They met atop the vape tower one day and decided that because of the memories they had together building it, that it was their meet up spot.</p><p>They were sat up top, looking down at the server they had bonded and fought over. The sun was setting, and they’d spent the whole day up top talking about random topics.</p><p>	“But yeah, that’s why I think people under 180 cm shouldn’t have rights,” Tommy said, which cued Dream to laugh, which turned to a loud wheeze.</p><p>	“Tommy you can’t say that!!” </p><p>	“Why not!? It’s my opinion.”</p><p>He laughed a bit harder, before composing himself and walking over to the exit.  “Come on Tommy,let’s go get some fresh air”</p><p>Tommy was past the reluctance stage. He trusted Dream...at least when they weren’t fighting a war. But now, today, this was their time together. He followed Dream down the elevator and out of the gift shop.</p><p>	“I’ll race you to the community house!” Dream yelled before downing a potion and sprinting away.</p><p>Tommy yelled something about that being unfair before chasing after him, laughing like a child. The swiftness gave him a boost so Dream could vaguely hear him and smiled before laughing with him. It was nice to just be free.<br/>
He made it halfway to the community house before Tommy ran out of sprint. He searched his inventory for a minute before realizing he had no food on him, not even a gross piece of rotten flesh to tie him over. He looked for chests to loot or animals to kill but couldn’t see anything.</p><p>	“Dream!! Dream I need food.”</p><p>Upon hearing the shouts of distress, Dream ran back to Tommy. He searched and held out two pieces of bread and 2 apples. “Apples, am I right chat?” He said, stifling a laugh.</p><p>Tommy glared at him, grabbed the bread and looked to Dream. He trusted Dream, and he’d spent the past two weeks getting to that point where he could say he legitimately trusted the man, but he was still wary of food given to him from an unknown source. Wilbur had instilled fear of gifted food in the kid at a very young age.</p><p>	“It’s safe you know,” Dream said with a chuckle before eating some bread as well.</p><p>Upon seeing Dream eat some, Tommy ate the bread given to him. He moaned a bit at the warm bread and sprinted past Dream before yelling at him. Dream stood in shock, before realizing he’d been called a bitch boy and running to catch up.</p><p>Dream’s swiftness had worn off as soon as he caught up and the two boys pushed each other slightly as if it was going to slow their opponent down. They made it to the community house and the race had ended in a tie. Tommy boasted that he had won, and Dream humored him.</p><p>	The sun had set when Tommy said he had to get back to Pogtopia. Dream offered to walk him home, and the two began the walk in the woods. </p><p>	Soon into the walk, Tommy began to feel dizzy. He tried to shake it off, but couldn’t seem to get the feeling to go away. </p><p>	“Hey Dream, can we sit for a second? I’m kinda dizzy.” </p><p>Dream quickly turned to Tommy and helped him sit underneath a tree. Dream sat next to him, pulling him slightly into his lap. Tommy leaned against the server owner and struggled to keep his eyes open.</p><p>	“Dream...I’m really sleepy.”</p><p>Dream leaned his head against Tommy’s and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s okay bubba, you can take a nap. I’ll be right here.”</p><p>	“Was there something in that bread…?” Tommy asked, his voice slightly slurring the words together.</p><p>	“Shhh…don’t worry Bubba, I’m here. Take your nap and when you wake up you’ll feel much better.”</p><p>	Tommy, drifting into unconsciousness and hearing Dream hum something softly, snuggled into him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>             ~~~~~~</p><p>When he woke up, Tommy was vaguely aware he wasn’t in Pogtopia. The walls of this room were black, not the grey that he had associated with his pseudo-home. Aside from that, there was a body behind him, keeping him in place, safe and warm.<br/>
He turned around to see Dream cuddling him and running a hand through his hair.</p><p>	“Dream…? What the fuck? Where are we..?”</p><p>	“Nowhere special, just a little bunker I made a little ways away from the main SMP.”</p><p>	“How did we get here?”</p><p>	“I carried you-” Dream said smugly, but softly. He held Tommy closer, wrapped both arms around him and smiled. “-After all, I can’t have my little brother getting hurt now, can I?”</p><p>	Tommy, now slightly more awake, stared at the walls. He finally came to and realized why they were black...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> They were obsidian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obsidian walls became Tommy’s only sight very easily. Dream came and went at will, but Tommy was forced to stay in a room that was both far too small and far too big at the same time. It was a prison cell, but it was full of chests of food that was definitely laced with something. </p><p>Tommy paced the room and never seemed to stop. He wanted out, but he didn’t know where to start. Or when.</p><p>He thought it would have been torture being in this room -AND IT WAS- but it was almost comforting. Dream would come in every day, telling him about the SMP, Pogtopia, and Manburg. He told Tommy that he couldn’t let him out for his own safety, and Tommy almost believed him if it weren’t for the fact that Dream had brought him within an inch of his life multiple times.</p><p>“I know bubba, but even that was for your safety. You have to trust me. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I promise you that.”</p><p>Dream refused to call him by his name anymore. He wouldn’t even call him Tomathy. If he referred to him it was always “bubba,” “little bro,” “little one,” “kiddo” or “big guy.” It would have been annoying, or maybe comfortable to anyone else, but for Tommy it was scary. Dream was this unbeatable force that only Technoblade could rival and here he was coddling Tommy like a baby brother.  It was comforting at first when he was free. Then it was unnerving when he first arrived at the bunker and finally, it landed at absolutely fucking terrifying when Dream said he couldn’t leave.  </p><p>A few days ago (maybe, he wasn’t sure about time anymore), Dream said he’d be gone for a while. “Three days at max kiddo,” were his exact words. Tommy was almost sad, but then realized he could get out. It’d take forever but he could break the obsidian barrier between him and the free world. </p><p>On the day he left, Tommy almost cried. He almost missed the green bastard.</p><p>He composed himself, telling himself that he needed to get back to Pogtopia, and to his real brothers Wilbur and Techno. Were they really his brothers? They never protected him like this, they never carried him to bed, they never- no. No, that’s not what makes a brother. They raised Tommy, all the way since SMP Earth.</p><p>Tommy saw the blocks get replaced and started working on his escape. He started punching at the wall, trying to make a dent in the nearly unbreakable block.<br/>
When he broke the block, he froze. Behind it was ANOTHER block of obsidian. He thought about stopping, about giving in, and accepting his new home. His hands were bruised and bloody, sore as hell, and tired of punching a wall for hours. If he stopped now, he'd be alright. Perhaps Dream wouldn’t even be mad.</p><p>“No, I have to keep going.”</p><p>He went as fast as he could and got 2 blocks broken before he passed out from exhaustion.</p><p>His rest was dreamless. He couldn’t focus on anything but freedom. Being free from the cuddles and hugs of the man who called himself Tommy’s brother. Being free from having nothing that could ever hurt him. Being free from the one man who promised that Tommy would be protected.</p><p>Tommy woke up and immediately began chipping away at the wall. He was hungry, but he refused to eat. The food Dream gave him made him tired, and he couldn’t be hindered. He needed to leave before his thoughts corrupted more than they already had. </p><p>He longed to see Tubbo again. To call him clingy when it was actually Tommy who didn’t want to be left alone. He hated to admit it, but he loved it when Tubbo refused to leave his side. Even if he was yelling to eat a pufferfish, it was a comfort to have someone who wanted to be around him who didn’t think he was annoying or too loud. </p><p>Dream didn’t think he was annoying. </p><p>Tommy shook his thoughts away and basked in the light that cascaded into the room when he broke one of the final two blocks. He smiled and put more effort into the motions of breaking obsidian. </p><p>He could see chests in the room blocked by the last prison bar. He was an anvil and beautiful cobblestone-lined walls. He saw an ender chest just out of arm's length. </p><p>A tear fell down his cheek when he broke the last piece of captivity. He looked towards a ladder and climbed up before he reached another block of obsidian blocking him inside.</p><p>He broke down as he rummaged through Dream’s chests. There was nothing in the chests that could have helped him but a few sticks. He ran to the ender chest and tried to put in his code. There were iron ingots and diamonds inside that he could make into a pickaxe and escape. </p><p>The code was easy. A five-digit code spelling out Pog. 16.15.7</p><p>The chest blinked red, and Tommy re-entered the code. Carefully pressing the digits one by one. </p><p>The chest blinked red again.</p><p>He tried for the final time, and Tommy could hear the beep signaling that his stuff had been locked for a certain amount of time. He was locked out of his own ender chest.</p><p>Nobody else knew his code but Tubbo, how did it fail?<br/>
He had never felt so helpless as he did then as he fell against the wall and cried. This was his one shot. This was his only chance to get out. Dream was going to come back and he’d lock him back in the room, reinforce the walls and he’d never be able to escape.</p><p>He lost track of how long he was crying. The world faded around him as he heard a block breaking. He looked up to the ladder and was almost relieved to see the bright green hoodie of his captor. Fuck it, he was ecstatic to see a familiar person.</p><p>Dream looked over to Tommy, who looked pitiful. His eyes were red and puffy, he was shaking and he was curled into himself in what looked to be fear.</p><p>Dream ran over and engulfed his little brother into a hug, holding him close. </p><p>“Kid, how did you get out of your room?” </p><p>Tommy shook his head before nuzzling deeper into Dream and sobbing. God, it felt good to be held. His head was fuzzy but he knew he was safe.</p><p>Dream turned to the wall that held Tommy’s cell and then to Tommy. He scanned Tommy before looking at his hands and cooing at the busted open skin.</p><p>“Did you break that obsidian with your HANDS?”</p><p>Tommy nodded, whimpering at Dream’s tone.</p><p>“Oh Bubba, I’m sorry. I’m a little late, but I promise I didn’t forget about you. You must have been terrified if you broke 3 layers of obsidian with your bare hands.”</p><p>Dream wasn’t mad? Why was he apologizing? Tommy was the one who broke out. Wait...late?</p><p>“It’s okay kiddo, let it out. I’m here now. Big brother’s here.”</p><p>They sat hugging by the ender chest for a solid hour, Tommy weeping and Dream shushing him and trying his best to calm the boy down. Tommy finally looked up and Dream and wiped his tears. He made a move to speak but no words would come out. He took a deep breath and sat upright.</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>Dream let out a breath and picked Tommy up, who squeaked and watched in awe at how easily he was moved. Dream sat them down on Tommy’s bed, put his sword in his inventory, and began to tell Tommy about his time away from the bunker,</p><p>“Wilbur asked me if I’d seen Jschlatt. I hadn’t but apparently, George had and they went to have a meeting.”</p><p>Tommy's breath hitched at the mention of the man who took his home away, but he listened intently to the man’s words for any mention of Tubbo, or any idea that someone was looking for him.</p><p>“Wilbur told Schlatt that he was going to blow up Manburg.” </p><p>“Dream, is anyone looking for me?”</p><p>Dream looked at Tommy, sighed, and bowed his head. </p><p>“Dream…?”</p><p>“No. I think they’re all too wrapped up in their little war, I don’t think anyone has even noticed you’re gone-” Dream looked at Tommy, who was looking down sadly and wrapped an arm around him in a side hug, “-but don’t worry Bubba, I’m here and I’m not going to leave you.”</p><p>He reached for Tommy’s hands and brought some paper and string out of his inventory. </p><p>“Let me see your hands big man, I need to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Tommy sat with his legs crossed on the bed and handed Dream his hands. He watched as Dream tore a bit of the wool and wrapped it in between his injury and the string. </p><p>Tommy winced at the pain of someone touching the open wound but melted into Dreams warm hands that moved with delicacy in precision. Wilbur would never have patched his hands like this. He would have given him a regen potion and told him off for being reckless.</p><p> “Are you sure nobody misses me?”</p><p>“I’m sure, but I missed you while I was gone, Bubba.”</p><p>Tommy thought for a second before laying his head in Dreams lap and closing his eyes.</p><p>“I missed you too Big D.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Wilbur raced around the server, checking every house and pit that he could have fallen in. Schlatt was searching Manburg and the tunnels that were beneath. Tubbo was searching the nether, worried about the lava he could have fallen in. Techno was searching Pogtopia, remembering when he trapped himself under a piston. They searched for the whole day before they met up at the community house, all out of breath and panting.</p><p>“Did you see him anywhere Tubbo? What about you Schlatt, was he in Manburg?”</p><p>Tubbo shook his head and Schlatt followed suit. </p><p>“What about you Technoblade?”</p><p>“He wasn’t in Pogtopia, and I assuming he wasn’t near here either.”</p><p>The four men looked in between each other and each had the same thought going between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy….where are you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are we <em> sure </em> we didn’t see him?”</p><p> </p><p>An anarchist, a dictator, a beekeeper, and a homeless man all turned to each other in contempt. An unstable alliance in every meaning of the word. The man with no home was begging to blow up what <em> used </em> to be his home. The beekeeper was deprived of sleep. The dictator was unusually sober. The anarchist…well...he’s an anarchist.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr.Soot, you were the last person to see him, where did he say he was going?” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur glared at the clearly hungover goat, inching towards his sword before composing himself, remembering the problem at hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Tommy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He said he was going to Church Prime for a while. I searched there first. There was nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked down the prime path and began to walk. A chorus of people asking his final destination made him turn back and mutter something about finding Dream. The others split up again, a silent agreement to find the man in the green hoodie. The only man who might be able to find their <strike>brother</strike> friend.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had lost track of how long he’d been in this cold black basement with the man who called himself Tommy’s older brother. It was over a week, that was for sure. Dream had stopped going out and instead had built a small farm underground for their food. They had pigs, cows, chickens, wheat, and carrots. It was a nice break from nothing but potatoes. <strike>He missed the potatoes.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Tommy really missed his friends, but it was a comfort always having someone nearby. It was even more comfortable not having to yell or scream just to be acknowledged. Dream always asked his opinion, used logic if he didn’t agree, and even debated with him calmly another solution to problems. It was nice. He felt wanted. He felt listened to. </p><p> </p><p>Dream thought it was nice too. Tommy had perfectly fallen into the role of his little brother. He still asked about the outside, but now that even Dream didn’t go out, he couldn’t ask. Eventually, he would forget about anyone but Dream. He’d rely on his older brother and nobody else. Dream spent every waking second (and every sleeping second) with Tommy, watching over him like a hawk. They’d bonded.</p><p> </p><p>Dream patted Tommy’s hair as he slept on his lap, the soft sound of Mellohi filling their home. Dream listened intently to the sound. He and Tommy went to <em> war </em>  for this disk. It would always be a reminder of all the times he had hurt the child he cared about the most...but he would make up for it. He’d spend however long it took reminding Tommy that  <em> Dream </em> was the only one who really cared he’d left the surface. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed along to the tune, slowly drifting off to meet Tommy in the land of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Then he was rudely awoken by the sound of his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the ugly grey box of messages and entered his password.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Dream where are you? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Dream where are you? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Dream where are you? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed, texting out a short reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [You -&gt; WilburSoot] why? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the sleeping boy on his lap, just noticing how Tommy had his arms wrapped around the elder's legs, keeping him in place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Need to talk to you about Tommy? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [You -&gt; WilburSoot] What's wrong with Tommy? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing at all. Tommy was safe. Tommy was with him. Tommy would never have to worry about being hurt ever again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] He’s been missing for around 2 weeks now. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Have you seen him lately? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [You -&gt; WilburSoot] I saw him a week ago, he was at Eret’s castle. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream smirked behind the mask, something sinister and troublesome. There’s nothing wrong with a little red herring. They wanted to hurt the precious boy. They wanted to put him on the front lines of a war that should never have even started. Wilbur was a power-hungry fool. A fool that had almost cost his brother his life too many times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Will you help us look for him? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream froze. Helping him would throw him off the trail, but he’d have to be away from Tommy. He’d have to put Tommy back in his room and he promised not to leave him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [You -&gt; WilburSoot] I will help, but I can’t show you my methods.  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Meet at the Prime Tower? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [You -&gt; WilburSoot] The one Tommy built? In the Holy Land? </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [WilburSoot -&gt; You] Yes. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[You -&gt; WilburSoot] I'll be there soon.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream set down the communicator. He shook Tommy lightly, almost pleading for him not to wake up and to keep him trapped beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>But alas, Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood up and began to look through his chests.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go meet up with Wilbur for a second. I promise I will be right back but you need to go to your room”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze, and tears threatened to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“No...Dream you promised! I can stay out here. I promise I’ll be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hugged Tommy close to him, picking him up and walking into his “room” which was just the (now) 4x4 room enclosed in obsidian. Tommy struggled in his arms, throwing weak attempts at punches, clawing at the all-too-familiar hoodie. He was sobbing now.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sat them both on Tommy’s bed, it had been dyed red to match the boy’s shirt. Tommy clung to the elder, not letting go. Dark spots began to form where Tommy cried. </p><p> </p><p>“Please...please don’t leave me in here. I won’t try to leave, I promise Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream rubbed small circles on Tommy’s back, whispering soft reassurances. Telling him that he <em> was  </em>good and that it wouldn’t be for long.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back, Wilbur and I just need to talk for a minute. If anything happens, I’ll message you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked up at Dream and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t want you to leave!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled softly, placing Tommy’s communicator behind him and holding the boy close to him, humming the tune to Cat. Tommy continued to cry into him, and Dream began to ponder small comforts for him before smiling.</p><p> </p><p>He tapped Tommy’s back twice, signaling for him to look up. When he did, Dream took his signature hoodie off, handing it to the crying child and kissing the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“This way, it’ll feel like I'm still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at the item in his hands and immediately put it on, relishing the comforting scent surrounding him before freezing again as Dream walked toward the gap in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy bolts towards the hole before slamming into the placed blocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!! Dream come back!! Please don’t leave!! I don’t wanna be alone again!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy fell to the ground, crying. He gasped for air, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is it so hard to breathe? What is this against my chest? Why can’t I see?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy curled into himself and cried. Pleading into the air for Dream to come back.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the wall, Dream chokes in sobs of his own. He listens to the sounds leaving his brother. His brother that he promised to protect. That he promised that he’d never hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Dream composed himself, climbing the ladder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back little brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream finally walked into the Holy Land. He glanced up at the tower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>tower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> tower. The tower that they shared. The same one where they ran to when they needed an escape. Even now, he half expected Tommy to jump down with a water bucket and embrace him. But he couldn’t. Tommy was safe in his bunker now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream looked at the four men who sat at the entrance. He wanted to kill all of them, but he wouldn’t. Mostly because he knew Technoblade would kick his ass if he even tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So- Wilbur- you said Tommy was missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Dream!!! I need- Dream come back!! It’s cold and this room is too small!! I'm claustrophobic!! Brother please, I’m suffocating in here!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The men were sat at the very top of the tower, engaged in a conversation about the whereabouts of a certain blonde. Time was ticking for Dream. He had promised to be back soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I saw him here and at Eret’s castle about a week or so ago. He ran away before I could ask him what he was up to though. I know that’s not much help, but it’s all I got.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You’re the admin, right? Check his cords on your HUD.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream searched his mind for when he told Wilbur about the coordinate checker on his HUD, coming back empty. He glanced at the man in the beanie before remembering about SMPEarth, and his role as owner. Of course, he’d know about admin privileges others don’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream opened up his HUD, glancing at the coordinates of every server member. Bad was with Skeppy and Antfrost in the Badlands, Quackity was with Niki and Tubbo in some random forest and everyone else was separated into their own homes. Then there was Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream smirked to himself under his mask when he saw Tommy still in his room. His nametag was a deep red, a sure sign of distress, and his smirk fell. That was his fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I can’t read these exact cords, Wilbur. They’re outside of SMP lands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Wilbur punched one of the many windows surrounding them, shattering it. Dream glared behind his mask, how dare Wilbur destroy Tommy’s hard work. He’d have to tell the boy about this later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Dream where could he be? Nobody has seen him in weeks and he wouldn’t go somewhere without telling me, not when we’re already in a war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream shrugged, trying to remain as nonchalant as possible. The leftover snow on his shoulders melted, causing water to pool onto his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> You’ll never find him, he’s safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Schlatt was the next to speak, his voice tired and far too sober to be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would someone have taken him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream froze for a second before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What would anyone have to gain from taking him? Besides that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>would take him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nobody said anything for a few seconds before Technoblade started walking away. A chorus of people called his name, for him only to shrug them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Pack must be found, so I’m going to find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft hands clawed at obsidian once again, but they weren’t focused on breaking the block. Cries could be heard by nobody but the sheep above. Once again the one who begged was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big D? D Money? You said you wouldn’t leave me again! Come back!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Techno wasn’t sold on anything regarding Dream. The man was always too mysterious, a closed book that he wanted to pry open with a crowbar. He didn’t believe for one second that the green man had nothing to do with his little brother going missing. He wanted to push the thought aside and trust that Dream wanted to help, but the man had never had a good vibe about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> For the past week, he’d follow Dream everywhere. Every day he’d walk in circles and eventually lose sight of him far from the lands that Dream called his own. There was no snow anywhere close to the SMP, but there was always snow in the forest where his eyes would fail him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that wasn’t suspicious enough, Dream had then shown up in the holy land without his signature green hoodie. In the months- hell, years- of their rivalry, Technoblade had never seen Dream without the blanket of green that covered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So- Wilbur- you said Tommy was missing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream wasn’t even trying to feign concern. The man didn’t care. Why didn’t he care? What kind of monster didn’t worry when a teenager went missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>The same kind that would take the pack away from their home. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Techno was zoning out of the conversation, more focused on Tommy than on Dreams petty excuses. If he walked directly west right now, he could get to the forest in 30 minutes, and if he was right, then Tommy was 30 minutes away too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t read these exact cords, Wilbur. They’re outside of SMP lands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Techno’s pig ears perked up. The piglin hybrid started to put some things together and a full picture formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow that coated Dream’s hair and shoulders, the cords being outside of SMP land, the casual way he danced around the fact that Tommy had vanished. Techno was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he knew exactly which way to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He pulled his crown down a bit, throwing his cloak behind him, and started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He’d find Tommy, and he’d bring him home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>[ You -&gt; TommyInnit ] I’m on my way, Tommy.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He made it past the forest quicker than he thought. It was cold, but after his time in the Antarctic Empire, he was used to it. He watched the snow carefully, nobody had been this far, or at least not anybody that wanted it to be known. There was a clearing and tons of sheep and cows. He’d have to remember this place if he ever needed wool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He made note of the cords and sent them to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>[You -&gt; WilburSoot] I think you should head this way when you’re done, don’t tell Dream though. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Techno searched around the area. He could hear faint sounds below the ground, but he wasn’t sure what they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He dug the dirt and snow beneath him before his hands reached obsidian. He stopped completely. Why was their obsidian underground?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He grabbed the Technodrill from his backpack, starting to hit and mine the black rock. He counted each piece that accumulated in his inventory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>12.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Then he fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Technoblade picked himself up off of a stone floor, looking around at the cobblestone walls and the chests that lined them. He broke the cobblestone in a few places, almost horrified at the obsidian that was behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dream wanted to keep something hidden in here for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the noise clearer now, but it was still below him. He peered around the room before his eyes landed on a ladder. He looked above it...obsidian. He looked down and there was another room. He began the climb down, careful of his footing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The sound was much clearer now, and Techno could make out a few words. Bubba, back and scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He could see more obsidian now, but it was blocked off. He broke a block and he could hear someone in the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Is…...bro? Ple-....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The voice was so familiar but it felt like he hadn’t heard it in years. The english accent, the youthful pitch. It was something so completely Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Another row of obsidian fell into his inventory, and the words were clearer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Techno growled, of course, it was Dream who took away his pack. He knew not to trust him, but he did. He tried to see the good in him and it failed, because here was Tommy, trapped in an obsidian prison, who knew how many times he’d tried to escape?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The final blocks broke and he could finally see the British lad, sat on a red bed, wearing a familiar green hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Techno was vaguely aware of the tear tracks that stained the cheeks of Tommy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Words failed Technoblade as he engulfed his little brother in a hug, squeezing him tightly, basking in the purely instinctual feeling of joy knowing that a member of his pack was back safe in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dream?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the comments, please tell me whether you'd like Dream or the Sleepy Bois to take Tommy at the ending, and of you'd like to to be a happy ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW// CHARACTER DEATH!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno could hear the voices louder than ever before. They demanded blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blood for the Blood God. Make Dream pay. Dream hurt him. Technosoft. E. Keep the pack safe. /rainbowchat.  Kill the green man. RaccoonInnit. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno held back a growl that threatened to escape. Dream had taken a member of his pack away from him. Dream had </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>his pack. He held Tommy closer. Dream wouldn’t be alive for much longer. He had beat him before and he’d do it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno...where is my big brother? Is he alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno made a quick note of how the fire in the eyes of the servers Sun seemed to be dim. He noted the dark purple bags that trespassed beneath them. He’d make Dream pay for what he did to his pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur is keeping Dream busy at your tower. If we hurry we can get you out of here and back to Pogtopia before the bastard gets back.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Tech? I don’t wanna go back to Pogtopia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Record scratch??? What??? EEEEEEEEEE. TraitorInnit POG!! New Channel Member smiitty</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you smittyy for the membership. Sorry,Toms, I may have heard you wrong. Repeat that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back. I like it here, Techno. I have someone who listens and genuinely </span>
  <em>
    <span>cares</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m alright. Sure, there are some sacrifices, but at least now they matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For years, all of the sacrifices Tommy made were for nothing. He gave his lives for his country and his disks that connected him to his best friend, and then that same country was stolen away. As if to add insult to injury, then his hero, who he begged for Dream to unban, exiled him from the country he had created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, Dream didn’t let him go without. They had all different kinds of food, pets that weren’t in danger of dying, music that never stopped, and time for each other’s company. He had everything he could ever want here. </span>
  <span>What about Tubbo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Wilbur? You’re just gonna leave him to be exiled by himself?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has you, Big Q, Niki and…look...I know he’s gonna blow L’manberg up no matter what happens. What does he need me for? At least he has the sibling who will help him take the only thing I cared about away from the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT ABOUT ME?? Are you just going to leave me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears could be seen in the corner of the brute’s eyes. His pack was leaving him again. He could remember how he felt when Wilbur and Tommy had simply moved servers, imagine the pain of a pack member denouncing the pack. He wrapped his arms around Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Tommy, I can’t lose you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave Techno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theseus…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he just told you to get out of here Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl escaped as Techno turned to bare his teeth at the masked thief. There he was, the monster who had taken everything from him, armed with full netherite and his signature axe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked beneath his mask, turning his axe over in his hand so the light reflected off of it and into the other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak so badly of yourself, pig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D Money!!! Welcome back! I stayed in my room this time, are you proud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk lost its edge, falling back to a normal smile at the beaming child bouncing on the bed. The green hoodie engulfed him still, and that wouldn’t change any time soon. Tommy was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother, after all, he couldn’t have him getting bigger than Dream himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Bubba, I really am. I’ll escort this </span>
  <em>
    <span>intruder </span>
  </em>
  <span>out and make us some dinner okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat against the wall and the bed, watching as the two Gods measured each other. He was happy, his brother was back. He was happy, right? They were going to cuddle and he was going to be warm again. Then again….Techno was warm too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, I’m taking my brother back home now. Try to stop me and I’ll finish what Mr.Beast started and kill your sorry ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper could be heard from across the room, and the two turned to the child on the bed. An unspoken “go ahead” for Tommy to speak his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t fight. I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both “aww”ed at the child, although Techno’s was in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bubba, I have to protect you. Technoblade is dangerous, he could hurt you at any minute and I’m not going to let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight between the two Gods was short but full of power. Every time that Dream would attack, Techno would counter and vise versa. That was until Dream finally hit Techno and he went limp. Dream had done it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a laugh, triumphant. His rival, the only thing standing between him and Tommy was gone. His laughter was echoing in the room, filling both of the blond’s ears and minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat stunned. He was dead. The Blood God himself. Tears fell as Tommy mourned his guardian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream embraced the child, and the blood that covered his hands stained the green sweatshirt. Dream whispered to Tommy, things he couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see anything but the unmoving form of his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dream picked Tommy up, the younger dipped his head into his shoulder and wept. He cried for everything he’d lost. He cried for his family, and his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh Tommy, it’s okay. You’re safe now. Sleep Bubba. I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, pig hooves led away from the bunker, covered in the blood of one more in the way of the Blood God. A frail blond child lay asleep in the arms of hell itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in the bunker words on the wall were painted in the blood of an admin whose head appeared to have a strangely hoof shaped hole in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade never dies</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the comments fueling me on this journey. Smiitty, thank you for being the first to comment on this dumpster fire of a fic. I hope you all enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments fuel me, so comment or I will start stabbing shit.</p><p> </p><p>JK JK....</p><p>Unless...? </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>